Kilo's Plot Bunnies and other ideas
by Kilo.Beta
Summary: each chapter is a different story idea or plot I wrote down. just review if interested in me making it a story or if you want to use it as a story yourself. on to the madness. ratings are M DUE TO GRAPHIC NATURE OF SOME CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto – Glitched

The infinate universal logic holds many heroes and villans, but it also hold boundries that keep these entities separate. Until now. The Great Dieties do have a sense of humor and so they gift a younge orphan with an amaving ability. Too bad he has no idea how to use it or control it. Naruto-centric multi crossovers from game and anime. Mature for many reasons.

Chapter 1 -Graduation (but for whom)

Today was the day he always dreamed of. The day his training and drive would be tested to see if he would pass the genin exam. The blond ball of energy with cerulean blue eyes and odd whisker marks was happily getting ready for his exam. He looked at the mirror, smiling at his favorite orange jumpsuit. He won a bet with the Hokage that he could wear it till he became a genin, but had to find something with a lot less orange after that. This was going to be interesting as he never went to regular classes like the others. He had to be trianed outside of the acadamy due to his unique condition.

" **Hey kit? What do you think of the chances to get me some freedom, or at least a little more room?** The demon fox, The Kyubii no kitsune, and the tenant inside the seal on the blond's stomache could communicate and aid the boy but he was still a prisoner. They had met years ago and that was also when his 'gift' started. Said gift seemed to amuse the Kyubii to no end and yet at times it also troubled him.

They headed to the shinobi Acadamy to get the exams done. But his gift was always doing stange things. As he ran to the Acadamy his body started to blur and looked like their were multiple people standing the same spot. One second later it stopped and a red and gold streak was seen zipping through the Village. In his mind he only wanted to get there fast but to suddenly become and avatar of speed itself was not expected. The blur of red was seen all over the village till finaly it arrived at the Acadamy. Then it stopped to show a young man in an od red suit with yellow lighting bolts on it. The local ANBU unit landed near the person looking him over.

"Halt, don't move. Who are you?"

'Sir, that uniform is not from any known village. And I doubt he is from Kumo."

The stanger simply grinned. "Chill out, I'm just going to the exam...It's me Naruto."

The ANBU looked him over before groaning. "What the hell Gaki. What is it this time. Your moving around the city so fast that no one really sees you till you stand still. And I bet those laps around the market will give the hokage more complaints. Try to calm down and ...undo this mess." the Anbu wearing a Neko mask was looking the suit over and wondering how the body under it really looked.

"Breating... calming...hearing the fox gripe about motion sickness..." The boy started to blur with the many forms inside it again. Finally it stopped to show Naruto in his usual outfit. The other shinobi just looked appalled at it. "Now to go take that test."

As the boy rushed inside the ANBU headed off to talk to the Hokage. It had been nearly 7 years since that started and many new things had been seen when it happened. But the only thing anyone knew was that it was based in his emotions. And he had to calm and center before he could undo the change. The best part was that he sometime trained with the ANBU and the time his kunai turned into strange weapons was very intriguing.

Not to mention the different warriors he changed into and their odd fighting styles. The time he got really angry at them was one of the roughest changes he ever did. Memories of that massive humaniod form with green skin and unlimited brute force still haunted a few of the ANBU. The Kyubii was only second to that beast due to its size being smaller and harder to keep up with.

At the Hokages office

"... I see so he now shows a person of enhanced speed. This is quite bothersome. Any coments from the tenant?...'motion sickness? Ok so nothing that is to worrisome yet. Good job and continue your duties. Oh and I will send a small bonus to you accounts for the details of this new..'persona'."

The Hokage looked at the desk full of papers as he scowled at the stack reseved for 'Naruto's glitches' as the boy called them. If he changed into any of these new identities enough times he acquires some of their knowledge and memories. He actully aided some of the cizilian council in their power and water issues with these odd ideas he gained. But every now and then someone would start up the fox hunts and then all hell would break lose. The Hokage took a book out of his desk and joted down this new information. The Next Hokage will need a list of the things in orer to deal with the boy in the future.

The teacher looked at the blond as he walked into the room. "Hello, you must be Uzumaki Naruto. Good of you to join us today just to take the exam. But I do have to ask who was your Instructor up tothis point?" The chunin looked at the boy with a questioning eye. He was simply told to expect the boy to only be there for the test and to treat him as a advanced student.

"Oh.. well I had many instructors in each of my fields but thats only because of my...Glitch." The boy rubed the back of his head as the clas began to whisper.

"What exactly is this 'Glitch' you speak of?" The white haired chunin beside the teacher glared at the boy with the look that many villagers used to have. "Will it cause you to ask for special treatment just to pass this exam, this is an important rite of passage for these students who actually showed up here every day to learn how to be a shinobi."

Naruto chuckled looking over the room. "Well its like a kekki Genki but with some very ...odd.. side effects. You will see, so can we get this started already? I see a lot of faces looking forward to the rest of their careers."

"Fine.. Sit beside the Hyuuga. .." As he started his lecture he froze as did all the room when the blond started to blurr and disappear, only to reppear sitting in the stated seat. The girl beside him jumped into a defensive stance and EEEPed. "Wha..how... what was that?"

"Glitch." he said as if stating the weather. Many uf the class where now watching him closly.

After the whole spech they did the written portion which he aced and even stated some counter stratigies to a couple questions. Next was the weapons portion which caused some excitement as the kunai he threw 'glitched' into more dagger like objects that sank hilt deep in all the vial and fatl spots.

"Damn, I was hoping it would not do that. O calm and focus, calm and focus." The blond seemed to be shutting off his excitement and the kunai reverted to their normal state.

"Uzumaki, what exactly did you do?" The teacher know known as Iruka asked as he studied the target.

"Side effect. Myself or items in my possesion get random..glitches. Some helpful and some..." he suddenly grew very still ans shivered. "... not so helpful. But the best part is if I get glitched the same way often enough I start to learn how to use those abilities in battle."

The class began to wonder about that as he finished the weapons with no more issues. But he did redo the kunai and got top markes for that part. The Taijutsu portion was next and he watche dthe others using bare minimum effort in their matches. He did note that the Hyuuga girl was pulling he punches and the Akimichi boy as well. Finally it was hi turn and his oponent was the Uchiha boy. He was told of the massacre and of the aftermath but he was surprised to see this boy with so many girls around him vying for his attention and all he did was brood. ' **Must be gay. Better watch out for where he grabs.'** Kyubii had been quiet must of the day but his comment only bothered Naruto. 'ok so quick and effective...how about we use that style?' the agreement was felt inside as he grinned at the boy.

They stepped into the ring and bowed. "I am an Uchiha so feel honored when I beat you to the ground." Naruto smirked at him then took an unusual stance. He raised one leg till his knee was even with his chest as his arms were to both sides of his head in a defensive fasion. His body was tucked in curving his back and his only balance was the ball of his lowered foot. He was bouncing on said foot.

"Hajime." The white haired instructor called with out warning. The Uchiha ran in with a simple punch. Only to gett with in 2 feet before reciving 9punches 4 knee strikes 4 elbow hits, 3 kickes. Then an upercut that lanched him out of the ring..all in five seconds while yelling 'APAPAPAPAPA'.

"Damnit, he could do all that in 2 and a half seconds, I gotta gett faster." The class sweatdropped at this till the instructor stepped up. "OK so face me to get a better idea of you skill. The look in his eyes told everyone he was not going to hold back. "Hajime"

Naruto was about to begin but he started to 'glitch'. Suddenly there was a man with dark tan skin, massive muscles on his toned body and bandages around his legs and arms. Short white hair and an almost godly glow of light beaming from his eyes. "APAPAPA APPACHAI!" was all they heard as the instructor was hit with three times as many blows then finished whit a revrse heel kich sending him into the wall. Teh match too the same five second.

After it ended, Naruto reverted and ook deep breathes. "Sorry sensei but you did try to use KI during that match and I was focusing on Master Hopachai's style. He is called the Death God of Muyi Tai, after all."

The final part of the exam had every one whispering abou the boy as they kept a distance. The Uchia was pissed after he wathced the fight with the teacher. 'I want his Masters to teach me to be that strong, just who the hell is he and who was that fighter he henged into?'

in the private exam area for the jutsu part. "ok so what is this 'Glitch' thing you did because that was almost as if someone else was fighting." Iruka looked at the empty seat and sighed. Mizuki (the other guy) was taken to the hospital with the look of goin toe to toe wit a full ANBU squad.

"Well it... It was someone else. I become someone else menatlly , physically, even gender wise if its a woman. I become glitched into a being from some other dimension or universe and all I know is its based on my emotions...and the humor of the Dieties. Long story short I learned some of Master Hopachai's moves and trained to use them s well as others. But when that guy used lethal force and KI I glitched into the real deal. So that doesn't hurt my score does it. The glitch also effects items like I said before."

"Ok.. now do a Kawarmi. (done). Do a Henge. ANBU Dragon, thats original and looks to be close to right height) Finally do 2 clones."

"Kage Bushin."

One clone looked like he was wearing a black long coat layerd in throwing knives with 2 bandoliers of mor knives on his chest and black clothes beneth. The other was wearing a straight jacket fully fastened with a look of pure bloodlust in his eyes. "Hi boss...who's on the menu today?"

"Shut it Hannibal, I just want to know why we are here and there is nothing to kill unless this is the target?" Iruka sweated as the kife guy looked right at him. POOF. Both were gone and Naruto sighed. "Fucking side effects. Clones with personalities and the random luck of who you get. Sounds like a army of lunitics if I do a lot at once."

"Well the good news is.. you did pass with top score but no getting Top spot due to you not actually being enrolled in the acadamy..." he was cut off as the blond was heading out.

"Thats ok. I was just trying to see if I could pass the basic exam. Hey would you be sure to send a full report to Jii-Jii...err I mean the Hokage. He will love to here I could tone it down enough to take the Genin exam. Now I got to go spar with some ANBU before working with Ibiki later at T&I." With that he left grinning as he diassapeared in his glitch blur. Iruka was letting it all sink in. "ANBU sparring, working with T&I and Ibiki, calling Hokage jii-jii, just who the hell is this kid and why has his name never been on file in any of the shinbi briefings?"


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Yin Yang Troubles

Chapter 1

The Forest of Death, Training round 44, also known as the 'home' of one Miturashi Anko. Said woman was sitting in a tree watching the local flora and fauna fight for survival in this section of her sanctuary. The normality of her evening was soon destroyed as a massive wave of chakra washed over her and scared even he predators away. She quickly heaed toward the source of this disturbance, not knowing how much her reality was about to be changed.

In a small clearing a mile from where she was sitting was the site of a gruesome slaughter. Blood, bones, tissue and other bodily organs were littering the ground with a woman laying in a fetal possition in the center of it all. As Anko neared the scene she saw the woman arch back almost in half as her body expanded from within. The scream of agony made the Torture and Interrogation Vice commander shiver.

The body exploded before her eyes and as she watched the blood and body parts land she saw the woman in the center again. Looking smaller. "What the hell is this? Torture, slow execution. Some knid of sick punishment?" Anko looked on as the body trembled in the center of the mess. Soon she felt others approching. She held her hand up signalling them to hld back. Everyone know that no one was to question her orders in the forest unless the Hokage says to. She signed to them to stay back and observe.

After 30minutes and several more 'eruptions', the middle size woman looked like only a small child covered only in blood and gore. "I...(Cough) I know your there. Get me a towel and water. Tell Hokage that the jutsu was not what it said it was. I'll report as soon as I can move." The small voice was very horse and very annoyed sounding. The body was now laying flat on its back, breathing ragged breaths. "Kurama, whats the..(cough) the matter with them? They did not follow orders."

Anko looked at the Anbu arund her then signed for the item s to be given to her. She landed near the girl in on of the least gorified areas. "I have the water to clean but... Who are you?" The girl tilted her head to the voice. The look of confusion and annoyance in full force. "Who are you. Why are you in the Forest of Death?" Anko was trying to get any information she could.

"I must look as bad as I feel. Im Uzumaki Naruko. The Uzumaki Devil, Second in Command of the Konoha Millitary forces and Konoha Shinobi Forces. Who the hell are you and how did you get into this Area. Also the forest was renamed as Elite Traning Field 7 after the Yondiame took office and reformatted the training fields." Anko looked at the small girl in confusion. Before the girl suddenly sat up. "What the hell is going on? I sense a lot of civilian level chackra in the village and it is no where near time for a recruitment festival. You soldier, State your name and rank." Anko glared at the girl trying to decide if this was some kind of joke. She did the hand sins for a low level water jutsu to flood the girl in an impromtu shower. Her quick eyes saw scars as well as a couple seals and thn se saw the on sight that really shocked her. 'Blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on her face. She looks just like the Gaki!' "I'm tokubetsu Jonin Mitsurashi Anko. And When I arrived you were... erupting into a smaller form. There is no Uzumaki Devil nor a Naruko of any clan in Konohegakure, There is no Military forces in the Hidden Village. And finally I have lived in the Forest of Death as it is called since I became a chunin. It was never renamed or reformatted by The yondaime Minato Namikaze."

"What in the name of Yami and Shinigami have you been smoking ya old loon, That lazy, dunder brain, no good excuse of a father of mine could never be a Hokage after his stunt with the Shinigami seal! Kaa-san would be rolling in her grave if she heard that." The girl was standing up in her naked glory as her hair started to raise. Her form was slowly being surrounded by Red chackra as she glared at Anko.

" **KIT Calm down. I think I know what happened but right now you have to calm down. Your not in YOUR Konoha. And you cant fully control my chackra right now. Kit breath...Kit... dammit...kit..."**

The girl started to sway as the Chakra faded. She looked at the woman infront of her with a slighty bitter smile. "Guess...I'm at your mercy...Fuck my life..." (thump) The Anbu moved in as Anko covered the girl with the towel. "Hospital now, Special Ward and reprot this to the Hokage. Im see some things in this mess so I'll bring those. I don't know what just happened but no one speaks of this until it is cleared by Hokage-sama, Or else you'll be visiting me in a professional manner." Everyone saluted and one of the female Anbu in a neko mask took the girl. Anko found two katanas and a headband in the gore as wel as a mission scroll. She read what was there to be seen and sweated. The seal of the yondaime was there but the name was not as she expected.

*****Hospital ****

Two days had passed as the girl finaly started to wake. She looked up to see a nurse checking her vitals. The sad smile on the nurses face made the blond very uncomfortable. "Is there a problem nurse?" The cold tone shocked the attendent as she registered the words.

"I'm sorry but.. your body is layered in scars and the level of fading shows them to be older than a couple years. Your just a little girl..Who could do such a terrible thing to a little girl?" The blond gared at her but tried to figure out what she was talking about. "I'm 36 years old, older than you darlin' and these are a part of shinobi life. Why is a civ even seening me, does this have to be my punishment fr passing out in the forest?"

This caused the Nurse to flinch. "Umm. You look like your 6, not 36. and all I know is you were brought in by ANBU with orders to not let you leave till the Hokage speaks with you. He was notified that you were waking so he will be here shortly. I'll go get you some food if you want." With that the woman quickly fled the now agitated looking girl.

"Well looks like you have a lot of ineresting things to say. Please begin with what you were doing in a dangerous area like that forest?" the voice of an old man called out as she girl looked upon the familiar hat and robes of her hokage. But the man wareing them was not who she expected. "Who the hell are you? And why the hell are you wearing Jiji's robes?"

"My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, and you young lady are not a Shinobi..." "SANDAIME? Kurama what the hell is this? I thought you removed the genjutsu issue. Why is this man acting like the deceased 'Kami no Shinobi'?...What do you mean he is... what is that supposed to mean... Now listen here you overgrown chakra furball, Start using terms I understand and do it now... jutsu altered time and space, yeah...new dimension?...not MY Konoha...I'M WHAT!" after a few seconds of looking over the Hokage before her she suddenly bolted out of the bed and looked out the window at the Hokage monument. "Oh Fuck my life. You fucking morons actualy gone and done it. This is hell, it has to be. Not 4th or 5th Shinobi wars, No subjugated nations. Not even my Jiji. And they even when and let that jack ass, shit for brains, idiot of a Namikaze father of mine actually be the Yondiame...IM IN HELL"

"If your done with that psychotic outburst. Lets begin with you putting on some clothes , please."

The old hokage looked at the scars all over the small body with a pain in his heart. He was a pervert but not that kind and any one looking at such a map of pain and suffing on a child would be devastated. She saw some underware and pants and a hospital gown on the bed. And did as told. "So If Kurama is telling me right I am not where or when I belong. I am Uzumaki Naruko, The Uzuzmaki Devil, The Daughter of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death of Knonha, Subjugator of the Bijuu, Hero of the 4th and 5th Shinobi war under the leadership of MY Yondiame, who is also my Jiji,...And as you may know of this seal, I am also the Keeper of the Kyubii no Kitsune." She looked sad for a bit till she sensed a familiar chakra near the door. She quickly kneeled infront of the man who entered with a confused look on his face. Her voice nearly broke with all the different emotions she held. "Hokage Danzo-sama.. it is good to see you are well Jiji"


	3. Chapter 3

The rise of The Biju Clan.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was certainly not amused. He glared across his desk at the woman wearing something similar to ANBU garb but sporting a very clear UZU clan insignia on the Fox mask she wore. The every fact that this woman and it was a woman, hard not to miss the ample curves being held back by the outfit, was holding a sleeping two year old Naruko in her arms. The red streaks on the child's face caused the old man to silently curse. He glanced over to see all four of his ANBU subdued by four others wearing the same apparel as the woman. They all bore faceless mask with the clan Emblem on the forehead part. The Woman walked over to the couch and laid Naruko down, covering her with a long coat she was wearing.

"Now let us keep our voices low, and civil. I have been watching this one and I now the greatest secrets you hold. She is our sisters daughter. She is a descendant of the Uzumaki. We are not gone and we did not wish to disturb the peace here, but after tonight, that is no longer allowable." She placed a scroll on the Hokage's desk and frowned. " The hag at the orphanage kicked out little sister out, then contacted some..acquaintances of hers to let them know of this act. The now homeless and defenseless child was their prey. They beat her, kicked her, even pissed on her. All the while three of Konoha's ANBU watched on... When we interrupted, those ANBU then decided to act. So right now all seven men are tied to a tree in the Square with signs stating their crimes. The seals on the rope will release at sunset. The scroll is all their personal effects and this one is all the ANBU's items and clothes..And Masks." The woman looked towards the child sleeping peacefully on the couch. "How about we skip the politics for tonight and talk like two adults who care so deeply for this child?"

He sighed and gestured at the ANBU still pinned to the walls and floor. With a snap of her fingers the other released their captives. Hiruzen signaled them to go see about the orphanage and the men.

"Please sit down. I see that they were protecting you and none of you even moved toward me. I Do want to know more of what you plan to do but first I need proof you are whom you state to be." He looked at the wall off to the side. I have a scroll with the treaty for the Village of UZUSHIO..."

The woman interrupted him. "Clan.. the Nation has fallen and now only a hand full of us remain. This is our copy of the treaty. And a new one.. Basically we will take over the old clan compound that was built past the Black shrine in the North woods. We will work with Konoha but keep our appearance as you see. We cannot show our faces because that would give away what little safety we have left. The new treaty is also a plan of action. Naruko Uzumaki will be adopted by us and will stay in the village of Konoha. If she wishes to be shinobi or konuichi then we will teach her and send her to your academy. Also we will gladly aid in Seals and other needs that the Uzu had done before. Oh and one more thing...The CRA will not be enforced on our little sister, especially after all the times the council looked the other way as she was being tormented. Yes we have proof."

The glare was back. "That's a long list of demands but I think I can work with some of them. As for the treaty.. may I have a copy of the evidence against the council to...aid … in their cooperation. So what do I call you since I take it you are the clan head." "Kit...Uzumaki Kit."

The next day was hectic as the council had to deal with seven grown men in nothing but their underwear, tied to a tree with signs claiming they attacked a child. They demanded the Hokage do something about it but were shot down when he publicly stated none of these men were under his command. He looked right at one of them frowning. " I will however have them sent to the TI dept for questions after this seal is released. As for the one who put them here... That will be explained later. Any clan heads responsible for these men will see me before sunset." He saw a flicker of movement as he walked back to the tower. He planned on delaying the council a bit before letting them know of the new clan but that was sabotaged by an emergency council meeting in two hours. He looked at his desk seeing the paper that woman gave him last night. His heart sank.

It read: We are all that's left. Fifty female and four male shinobi. None of us remember the better arts of konuichi and...none of us can bare children...Naruko literally is the future of Uzu. We will protect her no mater what or who. And we will let her decide who she marries. When we are accepted by treaty we will slowly integrate into the village. We will do any D ranks or even simple civilian requests till allowed to to more. But we will not tell any protected clan secrets or any Naruko secrets. Also we have so other information but that will come later. She called you JiJi. We like that idea very much. KIT UZUMAKI.

P.S I will also do one better. Tomorrow look at the corner of your desk. Its a henge seal to alter the appearance of the room. You'll see.

He looked at the tiny seal at the corner and sighed. With a bit of chakra to activate, he suddenly looked around at a peaceful beach with rhythmic waves and a soft breeze look. The papers did not move from his desk but the change of scenery was just what he needed. Till the door opened and the seal stopped. "What now?"

"Sorry Hokage, but there is a very upset woman here to see you..."

"Get out of my way, Look here old man, Whats the big idea relieving me of my duties at the orphanage. Who's gonna watch them kiddos hunh?"

The KI washed over her in a fraction of a second. " WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? You are not going to watch anyone's kids after I am done with your case. That orphanage was not your personal bank account and certainly not your punishment. But you decided to torment, abuse, degrade, even attempt to starve and kill a child in that place meant to be safe for them. YOU are not fit to clean the Inuzuka's kennels. Wait scratch that. You might be perfect for that job. Now get out of here and await your summons to court. An one more thing...those men in the square have already been tied to your actions last night. So you will be under surveillance." The woman ran out of the tower and straight home in a panic. She knew she was not going to find a way out of this one.

The time finally came for the meeting and the Hokage looked at the seal on the paper card as he tucked it into his coat. "To what do we owe the privilege of this meeting? I'm rather busy trying to calm the clans since some of those men were from head houses." Danzo looked unimpressed as the civilian council started whispering. "Hokage, why is there an unknown clan coming and going from the northern woods? They do not bare Konoha crest and never remove their masks. Last night you had a visit from them did you not?" Danzo grinned at his power play.

Hiruzen grinned back. "They are rebuilding their old compound, and they are under treaty with us after all so yes they did have to notify me of their involvement in last nights activities. But since you so openly forgot to state that they bare the crest of Uzu, well I guess that does make it look bad on my part. Or would the council wish to deny we still have a treaty with Uzu?"

One of the men cried out. "There are no more Uzu. The last known Uzu passed away the night of the Kyubii attack. The treaties are void if no member of the clan is alive to honor it..."

"Really, so Naruko Uzumaki is not alive? I do believe that you did try to have her killed twice already. Not to mention one of the men tied up in town is related to you. But lets see about the facts." He tossed a scroll to the man who read it carefully and started to panic. "Now let also remember that there was two SSS-Rank secrets that day. The child jinchuriki. And the true names of that child's parents. Yes the mother was a descendant of Uzu. I will be revoking that secret later today when I announce the return of the clan and the adoption of Naruko to her next of kin is already signed."

The council flipped out at the news but silenced when the Hokage set four more scrolls on the table. "Care to test me today. I had hoped this was not going to happen so soon and would have kindly discussed these crimes one on one but since Danzo was so eager to try and upstage me... well lets start with the Orphanage's funding, or the fact the matron was paid to inform certain parties of when Naruko was left unattended. Even the day she kicked the two year old out into the street just to get a nice big payoff. Or shall we discuss the clansmen who tormented a child for the past year just because she is the unfortunate soul to contain the Kyubii? And also lets not forget every subtle attempt by ROOT to cause dissension from the Uchia clan. So right now the only safe place for the only person keeping the Kyubii from wiping us all out is the Uzu clan that have sworn to protect her within the village area. AND Danzo, do not anger the Head of the clan by trying to spy on their compound. That is a very bad Idea."

One of the council women looked at the scrolls sweating. "What happens now?" Danzo did not like how sweetly Hurizen's tone became. "Resignation. Oh and atonement, but most of all those who know what they have done are to spread the word. The Uzu will have ANBU level authority when it comes to Naruko."

That evening the ropes finally dropped and the now fully known men were hauled off to the TI dept. the old hag was collected as well. Some of the council decided it was best to step down in light of such 'activities happening under their noses., or at least that was the official word. The news went out that at noon tomorrow the Hokage was to address the entire Konoha in regards to the facts and to advise of 'guests' that will be seen doing business around the village.

"So jiji, was she really pretty? I feel asleep after crying in her chest. It was really warm and soft. Is she really my aunt?" The old man smiled at the nervously chattering child awaiting her first official meeting with the Uzumaki clan. They had walked all the way to the black shrine and he touched the card to the old stonework. A glimmer to the side reviled a hidden path that they followed. Naruko jumped at the shadows that flew by til one of them landed in front of her holding out an orange flower. After the child took it the person disappeared again. "Jiji is she ANBU?"

" No .. did you say she? That was one of the Uzu. Look at the top of the mask and you will see..." He pointed to the large Gates to the compound seeing the Uzu spiral carefully painted on both sides. "...that is the crest of Uzu. Just as the leaf is the crest of Konoha.'" They watched as someone appeared by the door and touched it causing it to slide in to the air above the gate. "WOW that's awesome. Jiji did they do that?"

Before he could answer a woman wearing a simple but elegant kimono was standing just inside the gateway. "Yes little Naruko, all Uzu have skill with different elements and seals. This was a very hard one to do but it is very effective. I am so glad to see you looking better please come in both of you. I welcome you Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage of the leaf. And you Naruko are Uzumaki so you can easily pass the seal." The tiny girl looked confused till she walked forward. It felt like water but not wet, slowly moving across her. Hiruzen did the same and exhaled after he passed through. "Kushina tried that once and nearly tanned me crispy. Glad to see it works better when not done as an experiment."

Naruko looked at the old man with a sad face. "That's my mom's name right?"

"Yes little one and I was bound to protect you till you were old enough to know that truth. Thank the Kami these Uzu are able to make it easier. No waterworks yet. I still have to be a good Hokage and inspect the compound. At least that's what the village thinks. I'm here to get some peace of mind." Naruko saw all the different women walking by in daily clothes but they all wore masks. She did see a couple men suddenly appear nearby and wave before the flew off again. "Umm. Jiji, they all have masks on. How do I tell them apart?"

"I wear the fox mask. I am Kit Uzumaki. There are some who will have patterns or even animals like the ANBU but they will bare the Uzu crest too. We ….lets make a deal. On your tenth birthday I will let you decide if you wear a mask too or if I have to take mine off for one day." Naruko laughed at the woman as she ran over and hugged her. She tried to pull the mask but it did not budge. The pouty face was so cute that some of the nearby girls were giggling.

"Ok deal. But I want to know more about my mom. And my Dad." the Hokage froze at that demand. But kit was calmly patting the child's head. "First you learn of your mother and her family. Then later you learn of your Father and his family and friends still here in Konoha. Do not be upset with them for they wanted to protect you but they did not see the threat inside the village itself."

The tiny child sighed but smiled back "Ok and I forgive the ones protecting me. I remember a dog mask now and then and even a snake faced one. Can they come by some time as well?"

"I will see about that. Now lets look around and when you get to the dorms you can pick out your own room." Naruko frowned at the idea till someone walked up to here wearing a mask with blue waves on the cheeks. She pointed to Naruko's whiskers and then to her mask giggling. "I'm Azula. Can I show you around today, pleeese?" Naruko liked the girls childish antics and they quickly departed. Kit looked at the child and woman skipping down the path. "I know she will not be happy at first but I will make sure she does find friends her age in the village. Oh and come with me please." She lead the Hokage to an room a ways inside that was used for meditation. Well that was the Hokage's guess by the six Uzu sitting in an odd fashion around the room. "Kit please tell me why Naruko cannot see anyone's face while here in the compound."

Kit turned and sighed as she lowered her head and removed the mask.. when her head raised the Hokage fell to the floor. "Because she would think I am her mother if not taught different, or she may see a deeper truth. Hello Jiji, I missed you so much."

The woman helped the old man up and wrapped her arms around him tightly. The sweet smile and ocean blue eyes stood contrast to the whisker marks on her face. Even the hair turned back to the golden color it was so long ago. He noticed several seals inside the mask itself. "I have so much to tell you but first things first. Yes I am Naruko all grown up. And yes I am not able to bare children. I have seen a future of pain and suffering that ends with so much death. I have seen all the elemental nations work together to fight a foe of unimaginable power and in the end the victory did not even come close to the cost. But some thing happened and well now I can make thing right and some how I can also make things better." The Hokage was given a chair by one of the women moving around.

" But who are all these people then?" One of them looked over and remover the faceless mask showing the same face as the woman before him. "Did you not realize a shadow clone when you see one? Or in my case at least fifty. The men are henges and the slight physical differences are henges in the masks. Also we have these clones.."

"UZU!" Shouted the clones.

"Yes sorry, we will be the Uzu so I can't really call them clones. These six are doing sage meditation to focus and store nature chakra. Myself and two others posses Biju, Sanbi and Yonbi. They appear as two of the males here. This will be hard to believe but I have had all the biju chakra inside me at one time. But right now it is just a tiny bit of each beside Kyubi no Kitsune. So when we ran into the other Biju and learned they could adapt one of the ..Uzu to there chakra, well it got this whole clan started."

"So your the future you who has been in the past for a bit and has lived through so much hardship. I will need more details but right now I am certain with out a doubt that you are Naruko. Call it an old man's wisdom."

She laughed as did some of the others. The mask was donned again and the hair returned to its crimson red

look of nine ponytails.

Azula walked in with a very giggly Naruko. "We decided as did a lot of the others. Her room will be right next to yours. And there is nothing you can do about it. We all agreed." Naruko ran over to the Hokage and hugged him. "They are very busy but some were able to stop by and say hi or just wave. It very odd with all the masks, but Azula said its better that way, how better to treat so many as equals when they look alike and in time I will be able to know the differences. Can I really stay here with the Uzu clan?''

IN all his years the Hokage had never been so happy to give the news he was about to give. "Naruko.. sweet child. This is your clan. You belong here and I want you to help them belong to Konoha too. You are Uzumaki Naruko a descendant of the Uzu Now I will expect a good report from you on how they adapt to living here. Also I want you to be very nice to people in the village if they don't fully trust the Uzu yet. That will come in time."

"Ok Jiji. Oh and did you know they have a hot spring in the far back of the compound. It so big and looks relaxing." The old man smiled as Naruko told him of all the different places inside the compound. It was getting close to noon so Kit picked up Naruko and they all shushind to the tower. The ANBU jumped at the sight of the three of them standing there on top of the tower. "Sir we are ready, but how.." The Hokage grinned. "I am the god of shinobi after all."

The village got close to any nearby speaker boxes as the Hokage looked at the new council and a very annoyed Danzo. They were all looking at the woman in a fox Mask holding the hand of a very happy little girl. "Ladies and gentlemen, Shinobi and Konuichi. I am happy to announce that an old ally of the Konohagatkure is not lost as we thought. The once great village of Uzuoshi unfortunately has been greatly reduced to a simple size clan. So as allies and friends we have agreed to allow them to become part of he village as we did so long ago. The head of the clan, Uzumaki Kit is a relative of the wife of the Namikazi Minato the departed Fourth Hokage."

"Today I revoke a very troubling SSS-rank secret. This child known as Uzumaki Naruko is the daughter of the fourth hokage, Nanikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina. There for as of today the Uzu clan will aid in raising and guiding Naruko to be an upstanding citizen or even a very skilled shinobi if she chooses. I will be requesting all clan heads to agree on a time and date for a meeting with the Uzu head so that we can all come to an agreement of duties. As for the local business... The Uzu will be dressed as ANBU but wearing masks with the whirlpool pattern. They will be needing supplies and other things. In this regard they will be frequenting many shops to trade in currency or other tasks. Any questions or concerns to this need to be directed to the council or myself thank you."


End file.
